The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman
The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman is a Adventure Game where you Play as Ebony(Amy Rose and Gaston Daughter) and Her Friends to Save Amy Rose from the Evil that is controling Her Body Story Amy Rose(Leader of the I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE Team) had Lost her Touch ever since Lawl Ultimate was Cancled. Suffered from her Lost, She lost her Good Side and Turned over. She ever lefted her Family and Killed Frollo, Taking Controled of the Evil Side. It Up to Ebony Rose the Hedgehuman(Along with Gaston, Cpend7, StevenStar and Others) to do Everything to Try to Saved Amy Rose from her Darkness. Levels Most of the Level are Temples of Captured Characters. Some of them required Certain Characters. *TBA Playable Characters Characters you can Play as. *Ebony the Hedgehuman *Gaston *Pink Lyria(aka Pink Koala) *Dawn *Pen *Mabel *StevenStar *John(aka Collateral1) *Cpend7 *Agito90 *Tobuscus *Ratchs the Hedgecat *Knuckles(aka Homor) *Ritcher *Fromy(Daughter of Amy Rose and Frollo*who raped Amy in if Amy Rose was in Frollo has a Bad Feeling*) Cutscenes Small Video Clip of the Story *Cutscene 1: Opening *Cutscene 2: Introduction *Cutscene 3:Confront with Evil Amy *Cutscene 4: Bosses Boss Battle appear when you are Facing a Member of Evil Amy Team. There are 7 Bosses in Each Temple and 2 in a Nomal One Level 1: Outside #Best Hurcules and Irate Gamer Level 2: Team Fortress Temple #Blue Demoman Level 3: Meeting Fromy #Fromy Level 4: The Glukkon's Temple #Sweet Tooth #Glukkon Level 5:Jaguar & Robot Stadium #Armor King & Sektor Level 6: Acient China Temple #Tobe #Zhang Jiao #Lu Bu Level 7: Egypt Temple #Kazuya Mishima (Heihachi only) #Joker & Harley Quinn #Mojo Jojo & Him #T-1000 #Egg Golem & Profion Final Level: The Polygon Temple as Ebony: #Jecht #Tobe(second round) #Metal Amy #Sweet Tooth(In a Giant Sweet Bot) #Polygon Man #Evil Amy Rose #Polygon Jecht (With Evil Amy inside) as Fromy #Polygon Jecht (After Amy Rose was Free from the Evil inside) as John #Julie #CD-I Ganon #Headach Puppy #Doph Ziggler #Kano & Scorpion #Trixie & Snips & Snails #Sima Yi #Shadow Bizzaro John #Shadow Emperor X #Shadow Smithy #Shadow Prince X #Polygon Jecht(With Evil Amy Inside) as Agito90 #Ripper Roo #Villamax #Shuyin #Raditz #Captain Ginryu #Sa-Luk #Nightmare #Game Dude #Polygon Jecht(With Evil Amy Inside) as Gannon X #Shadow Z-Strap #Paul Barer #Rocky #Kabuto #Cupcakes Pinkie Pie #Freaky Monkey Fives #The Ice King #Sinestro #Dark Naruto #Shadow Danny X #Polygon Jecht(With Evil Amy Inside) as Steven Star #Classic Sonic(His Rival) #Benthelooney #Jack Spicer #Gilda #Mr. Freeze #Shadow Naoto #Daroach and Dimentio #Colonel Radec(He betrayed Steven_Star)(If your play as Meta Knight and/or Princess Luna). #Galacta Knight #The Problem Solverz #Aku #Evil StevenStar #Polygon Jecht (With Evil Amy Inside) as Cpend7 #The Destructinator (Battle Theme) #Glukkon (Second Round, Battle Theme) #Hector Con Carne (Battle Theme) #General Scar (Battle Theme) #Irate Gamer & Best Hercules (Second Round, Battle Theme) #Blue Heavy & Blue Scout (Battle Theme) #Shadow Cpend7 (Battle Theme) #Polygon Jecht (With Evil Amy inside, Battle Theme) as Knuckles(Homor242) #Shadow Stranger #Mortus(Comix Zone) #Shadow Fanfic Critic #Marco Antonio Regil #Triforce Ganon #Ratchs III #Polygon Jecht(With Evil Amy inside) as Ratchs Same as Knuckles(Homor242) as Lyndia,Pen & Ritcher #Flower #Fake Pen #T-Rex #Charmster #Polygon Jecht(With Evil Amy Inside) Extra Members of Evil Amy Teams *Leader: Amy Rose(Evil) *Minilion/Army: Monkeys(Ape Escape), Slig(Oddworld), Tartarken(Mortal Kombat), and Crow(Tekken) *Smart One: Specter(Ape Escape 1) *Sexy One: Julie(HiHi Puffy AmiYumi Show) *Weird One: Rocky(Battle of Dream Island) *Mediator: Metal Amy(Built by Amy Rose) *Funny One: Morshu(Zelda CD-i) *Serious One: Sektor(Mortal Kombat) *Slow One: Best Hurcules(Lawl) *Sophisticated One: Ganon(Zelda CD-i) *Docter/Medic: Mojo Jojo(Powerpuff Girls) *Daring One: Sa-luk(Aladdin and the King of Thieve) *Crazy One: Tobe(Pucca) *Tallented One: Armor King(Tekken) *Big Mouth: Polygon Man(Playstation All-Star Battle Royale) *Doubtful One: Nightmare(Soul Calibur) *Religious One: BLU Demoman(Team Fortress 2) *Blood Thristy One: Sweet Tooth(Twisted Metal) *One that been Bribed: Glukkon(Oddworld) *Pathetic One: Irate Gamer *Arrogant One: Headach Puppy(Happy Wheels) *Mindless Ones: The Freaky Monkey Fives(Ape Escape) *Lazy One: Ice King(Adventure Time) *Bored One: Jecht(Final Fantasy X) General Lu Bu Team Members of Lu Bu(General of Evil Amy) Army *leader Lu bu (dynasty warriors) *minions storm-troopers (star wars) *smart one sima yi (dynasty warriors) *sexy one shuyin (final fantasy x-2) *weird one Zhang jiao (dynasty warriors) *funny one the joker (batman animated series) *serious one t-1000 (terminator 2) *slow one Harley Quinn (batman animated series) *sophisticated one dolph ziggler (wwe) *doctor/medic kabuto (naruto) *daring one kano (mortal kombat) *crazy one ripper roo (crash bandicoot) *talented one kazuya mishima (tekken) *big mouth profion (dungeons and dragons movie) *doubtful one villamax (power rangers lost galaxy) *religious one Paul barer (wwe) *blood thirsty one cupcakes pinkie pie *one who was bribed the great and powerful trixie (mlp fim) *pathetic one gamedude *arrogant one sinestro (green lantern) *mindless ones snips and snails (mlp fim) *lazy one raditz (dbz) *bored one scorpion (mortal kombat) Other Members: *Xaviar *Anthony Prowder Traitor: *Morshu *Fromy (After Meeting Ebony) *Xaviar the Fox (came back to senses) *Colonel Radec(He think Meta Knight ruined the mission). *Blaziken (He dosen't want to be tames by both Steven and/or friends). Final Story This will happen after every Story Mode characters was completed. After Polygon Jecht was defeated,Evil Amy dissapears & Amy Rose was in Jail, Cosmo accidentaly possessed by the Evil Soul & she becames Devil Cosmo. She creates a Big Dark Temple & destroys the hole city. John & his friends(Ex:Amy Rose) are decided to defeat Devil Cosmo & save the city for real once & for all. Real Final Level:Final Temple Enemies #Storm-Troopers #Monkeys #Crows #Sligs #Tatarkens #The Heartless #Neo Arcadians #Outlaws Bosses #Shadow John #Shadow Ebony #Shadow Lyndia #Shadow Pen #Shadow Steven_Star #Scarface(Mega Man X) #Prince X #Emperor X #Myotismon #Sekto #Polygon Man #Devil Cosmo (Final Boss:1st form) #Demonic Cosmo (Final Boss:2nd form) Ending TBA Trivia TBA Category:Arcade Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover games Category:Adventure Games Category:Crossover series Category:The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman Trilogy